Waking Up
by Kaze-Ink
Summary: She had never liked being woke from her sleep by anyone. It always seemed to inadvertently cause something to happen, which today, Sakura could really deal without. Itasaku.


--------------------------------------------------

This is an Alternate Universe fic were itachi does not kill the whole clan, but most things happened that would allow for them to still have the relationships they have and personalities. If you really need something as to why, just imagine that Itachi still makes sasukes life a living hell and he keeps trying to become next in line to be uchiha heir or whatever floats your boat :/ Oh , Disclaimer; I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimato.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura had never liked being woken up, whether it be by person or object. She simply did not like it at all. She had gotten used to her alarm clock, and it had always been out of reach when she was having a bad morning. Though today, she decided, whatever was poking at her side would simply just have to die.

She was tired; extremely tired. She had gone without sleep for over two days, had healed all of her team before meeting up with another anbu team, and had taken a two hour shift on watch all before she was finally allowed to plop down and take a break. So you could obviously see why whoever had the privilege of waking up the cranky and temperate anbu kunoichi would simply have to die.

She tried to hold on to the feeling of sleepiness, she really did enjoy her sleep and couldn't seem to get back to sleep after being woke up.

A part of her mind told her the she could just ignore it, but her hard earned anbu instincts told her that if she didn't get up now, she might be killed.

With that though in mind, she was wide awake in seconds.

Itachi had decided to poke at the dreadfully dead asleep kunochi in front of him. He had always taken the first watch shift, and the kunoichi had immediately taken second. Why he didn't know, she was obviously tired. Their two teams had just joined, though she had obviously clearly gotten in more shit than her team. Either that or she had healed most of her team, judging from the fact that she was the only one with a good number of marks on her last night that had disappeared now.

Now, being the genius he was, he concluded that it would not be the safest thing to poke an anbu.

Most anbu were trained and prepared to be able to sleep well still being on guard. That and she was also a captain, that would most likely be even better trained then the others. So he chose a good looking stick by him, and approached her. Good enough to say it he assumption was right.

As soon as the stick even grazed her, kunai had sliced through the stick, and fist had followed through, pounding into the ground creating a large crater. Itachi quickly jumped back to avoid the next swing of her weapon, aimed at whatever she obviously missed.

All she had wanted to do was to sleep for a little bit. Who had the bloody guts to just _poke _her, and why didn't she kill them?

Sakura didn't like all that much to be forced to work as soon as she woke up. Yes it was inevitable in anbu, but what the hell? They obviously weren't being attacked, she would have noticed the presence of an enemy by now.

In fact, she was sure that she had told the rest of her team to simply send chakra through the ground to her, in order to wake her up. How hard was that? That way nobody got hurt. Though, she may have been tired enough to forget to mention that to the other captain.

In frustration for being woken up with no real purpose, seeing as there was no danger and the teams weren't in a hurry to get anywhere she turned to the despicable _thing_ that just woke her up, well yelling "What the hell?!"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked to see her new found target, who she thought would be justly met with payment for waking her up.

Trying to search her thoughts as to who they had joined up with she came to a horrible realization.

Sakura had been stuck with Sasuke's brother.

That was the main pint that kept her from going into anbu, but the jounin officer had assured her that that chance was not very high. So she had joined, through a hell a lot of work, but still. Now she was stuck being co-captains with the bastard. She had heard it from her fellow captains that he was one of the biggest asses one could ever meet.

Tenten had even spent a long ten minute rant on how arrogant and annoyingly right he was throughout the whole mission, that one time she had been stuck with him as a captain. She had claimed he was worse than Neji in the arrogance isle, but Sakura had doubted that. Not many people could measure up to Neji that way.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh with this unfortunate meeting with the co-captain. _This_ would be fun.

Itachi looked back impassively as Sakura got up, pointing a finger accusingly at him, voicing her frustration.

"What the fuck, man?! I was sleeping!"

"I noticed." He responded.

Sakura twitched. "Way to state the obvious. No really? I didn't know I looked like I was sleeping, How on earth could you ever tell?" She came back, lathering it in sarcasm.

"We'll be going through the craters pass, and then-"

Without thinking of who the hell he was, and quite simply not giving a damn, she interrupted him. "No, we need to stalk up on supplies we'll take the bath across the bath-house, and I still need breakfast."

"That path will slow us down."

"Not at this time of year, and what does time matter?!"

"Because, and we will make the same time if we take the crater's path."

"I'm more experienced with the land than you."

As much as that was true, she was still familiar with it too. She had been to the Wave country plenty of times. "Oh you actually notice things other than yourself?"

"My eyes can notice more than yours."

"Oh, so sorry that I actually had to _work_ for my abilities, instead of them being handed to me in exchange for my emotions!"

"Though you clearly missed learning reason."

"And you clearly skipped your lessons in logic!"

"The path across the bathhouse would be a reckless waste of time."

"Like I said before, not at this time of year! And we need to stock up on supplies, _not _doing so would be just plain idiotic"

"If we take the other path, well make it in time, before it would become idiotic."

"That path is traveled all the time. We might end up encountering someone and end up wasting more time."

"Your way is ridden with rouges."

"But not at this time of year!!!!" Sakura sighed, trying to decide how to deal with this. Both captains looked over the maps. Neither wanted to compromise, but the more they fought, the most of Itachi's of so precious time was wasted. And they wouldn't want to wreak his time record now would they?!

"If we go through the cliff shortcut, stop at the bathhouse to stock up supplies an then cut across the cliffs again to the mountain pass again, we still make your oh so precious time record."

Itachi glared back, trying to find a response, but failing in seeing no problem with her plan.

Sakura mentally patted herself on the back for coming up with a plan like this. Especially when it just shut him up.

The other anbu members around them enjoyed the next show soon after, on who would travel in the front, and who would travel in the back. It too, soon came to a close.

"Then we'll both travel at the front." Itachi decided on his own accord.

"Hell no! I'll keep my distance from the Uchiha with a stick up his ass as much as possible, well traveling, thank you!"

The two glared at each other, but soon the pink haired medic nin's face came over with a look of an epiphany.

The sound of rushing water surrounded them, wind passing by covering their hearing; forcing them to focus chakra to their ears to be able to hear any dangers. The two teams jumped through the trees, with the Uchiha in the front, and Medic in the back. Sakura had insisted on going in the front since she obviously knew the area better, but Itachi was stubborn.

Then Sakura had hatched a cunning plan. Let his damn stubbornness be his downfall. He wasn't the one who knew the territory like the back of his hand. Hell! He didn't even know that this path was fine in the late summer. Sakura unknowingly clenched her fists, well hoping that she would never have to deal with this stupid ars again.

She focused her attention back to the path ahead, making sure everyone went the right way. Everything was going smoothly, and the team took a small break. Sakura filled up her canteen from a small waterfall near here. This was one of her favourite places to travel, though sometimes it could really confuse oneself.

There were waterfalls and creeks everywhere, and ranging in size. It was hard to tell the drop of a certain one, even if you wanted to. Soon she saw that Itachi was about to discover this.

It seemed to go in slow action. Itachi, for once in his life, miscalculated the depth of a fall. His leg immediately dropped, bringing the rest of him down.

Sakura's eyes widened, and immediately dropped her canteen, springing into a sprint after him. All thoughts of how much of a pain in the ass he had been vanished and the large jump now faced her.

She berated herself for not telling everyone that this waterfall was steep. A few couple hundred meters actually.

She straightened her body to fall properly into the raging current before, seconds ticking by in her search to find her co-captain. She was the medic-nin, and her main concern was not only to complete the mission, as a captain, but also to make sure everyone got back safely. It didn't matter if Itachi was one of the strongest ninjas known. A couple hundred foot waterfall was no match for a surprised victim.

Soon cold rushing water immersed her body, and she swam to the surface, taking a large breath of air. She looked around her at the large craters everywhere, and rushing water, obstructing her view of the area around her.

"DAMIT!" she yelled in frustration.

She dove under the surface again, and painfully opened her eyes, looking around her for any sign of Itachi. She caught the view of and arm floating down, and quickly swam towards it; awkwardly tackling him, she held him as best as she could without wasting the little chakra she had left.

The kunoichi burst through the surface, and swam over to a nearby rock to hold onto. She growled in frustration, trying to fight the raging current well still holding Itachi, who was now half-lidded.

Finally Sakura managed to get an arm on the legde of a rock that was stopping the current, but in the process, letting Itachi slip slightly. She quickly swung her arm around his neck and under his arm, well still holding onto the ledge, inadvertently shoving his face into her chest.

Itach's face soon became alert. His mask was gone, and now he was faced with the swelled chest his temporary co-captain. If the situation was worse or better to him yet, right now he couldn't quite decide. The medic was still having trouble manoeuvring, but could comfortably hold him to her chest.

Soon the dilemma of whether this was good or bad vanished as Sakura pulled both of them up onto the ledge, though with the position she had been in, Sakura had only been able to pull herself up with Itachi on top of her.

Sakura's wet hair spread out over the rock, as she took her mask off to allow for a large breath of air. Both laid there, catching their breath.

"This seems far from keeping your distance from the stuck up Uchiha." He smirked.

Sakura immediately glared at his comment, fighting the feeling of like laughing from exhilaration but wanting to punch him in the face at the same time. "Fuck You Itachi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** o///////////////////////////o S-SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATLEY!!! Many things have gotten in the way and I still haven't gotten my muse back for Forced Revival. Sorry! I will finish it!!!! It will just take a while : ( , thanks for any reviews, they keep me writing (even if it is little by little) and i know this _could_ be continued but if it does it won't happen any time soon. But i would love to hear what you think would happen, who knows, t might inspire me to get off my but and write some more :/


End file.
